Naginata of Assimilation
The Naginata of Assimilation is one of 25 unique weapons created by the Helixian Clan of Hexoshigakure. Special Ability This weapons special ability allows it to assimilate, convert, release, and Appearance The Nagitana has a Top Blade that is White in color and is known as the Assimilation Blade (Dōkaburēdo, 同化ブレード), with a black upper pole connecting it to the center grip. The Nagata also has a Bottom Blade that is Black in Color and it known as the Release Blade (Rirīsuburēdo, リリースブレード), with a white lower pole connecting it to the center grip. Both blades have 20 tiny ringsbehind them. It has a Ring Guarded Center Grip, surrounded by six rings (Also known as Chakra Storage Rings), 3 equally spaced apart on each pole, and the center grip itself acts as the seventh ring. The chakra rings are used to store elements that the Nagata assimilates. The ring guard around the center grip is the Fusion Ring, which Fuses (before releasing) and Separates (before storing) Advanced Chakra Natures. The Nagitana of Assimilation is extremely powerful in its own right, able to Assimilate, Convert, Release, Record, and Redirect Chakra. It is one of the most powerful Eternal Weapons ever made. Since Ace obtained Amaterasu using this weapon, his skills in its use has jumped greatly, largely due to him studying Itachi Uchiha while using it and from studying ancient Helixian Clan Scrolls, that recorded it's use and secrets as described by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. Usage Assimilating Attacks The user slashes or points the White Blade at an elemental attack, which begins swiftly absorbing the attack, converting it into chakra. If it's an Advanced Nature Chakra Type, it will separate is into its primary chakra types before storing. The user can also face the White Blade Right and rotate the Nagata Clockwise to Mass Assimilate larger attacks, as it has a great area of effect. Releasing Attacks The user slashes or points the Black Blade at their target, releasing an elemental attack using various chakra types stored in corresponding chakra rings from previously assimilating attacks. The user can also face the Black Blade Right and rotate the Nagata Clockwise to Mass Release elemental attacks, as it has a great area of effect. If the user want to release Advanced Nature Chakra Types, the chakra will fuse in the Fusion Ring before being released. Naginata Arts of Rotation The way the Nagata of Assimilation can be used is known as "The Nagata Arts of Rotation" and can be used to Assimilate, Convert, Release, Record, and Redirect Chakra. The Direction of White and Black Blade as well as the Direction of Rotation will produce a corresponding effect. Key: WB = White Blade, BB = Black Blade, CR = Clockwise Rotation, CCR = Counter-Clockwise Rotation, R = Right, L = Left. The Nagata Arts of Rotation Mass Assimilation, Mass Release, and Mass Recording Methods List. The Mass Assimilation Methods White Blade facing Right + Clockwise Rotation / (BB-R + CR) Mass Assimilation of Elemental Attacks and Storage of assimilated chakra. White Blade facing Right + Counter-Clockwise Rotation (WB-R + CCR) Mass Assimilation of Elemental Attacks and Conversion into User Chakra. White Blade facing Left + Clockwise Rotation (WB-L + CR) Mass Assimilation of Elemental Attacks, with Conversion into User Selected Chakra and Storage of Assimilated Chakra. White Blade facing Left + Counter-Clockwise Rotation (WB-L + CCR) Mass Assimilation of Elemental Attacks, with Enhancement, Conversion into Weakness, then Redirection of Elemental Attack. The Mass Releasing Methods Black Blade facing Right + Clockwise Rotation (BB-R + CR) Mass Release of Elemental Attack using Stored Chakra. Black Blade facing Right + Counter Clockwise Rotation (BB-R + CCR) Mass Release of Advanced Nature Elemental Attack using Stored Chakra. Black Blade facing Left + Clockwise Rotation (BB-L + CR) Mass Release of Elemental or Advanced Nature Elemental Attack. The Record, Augment, & Partial Redirection Method Black Blade facing Left + Counter Clockwise Rotation (BB-L + CCR) Mass Recording and Augmentation of Recorded Elemental Attack, with Partial Redirection. Note: If used on another Chakra Type, it will record the New Chakra Type while simultaneously overwriting the previous chakra type. Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Helixian Clan Category:Hexoshigakure